fem Chat in Gotham City
by ketatrek
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Its about a fem Chat noir adventure you will meet catwoman batman and more please enjoy
1. chapter 1

**A/N** **this is my very first story to be published online. This is a story about a female OC chat noir in Gotham city to learn more read on. A huge thank you to kmbrun for helping me edit my story** **Disclaimer i do not own anything in regards of miraculous ladybug or anything DC universe. Please enjoy** Chapter 1

My name is Alexandra Pollit, but you can call me Alexx. I am a hero and this, this is my simply pawsome tail. I wasn't always the hero of the night, Chat Noir. This is my beginning. This is my story of fun, adventure, (cat)puns and cheese. Odd combination I know, but hey, it works! It begins, for this story, when I was a mere 16 year old girl, lonely for sure but can't get too friendly when you're a thief.

Scene fades to an empty abandoned house*

Alexx sighed, her mid-length black hair falling wildly as she flopped onto her mattress, "Another day done at boring old school. But at least I was able to get some cash and I even got some great cheese. It's just cheddar today but it's a great topper for food…" turning over so her head is muffled by her pillow she moans, "maybe I need someone to talk to, even if I'm an awesome conversationalist it's still weird to talk to yourself..."

When you look around the room, all you would see is what Alexx had been able to get the only way she knew how. Stealing. She came to Gotham City a year ago, almost to the day. Previously she was in Paris. But after her family disappeared and from what she had been able to learn probably died, there was nothing more to do. She just couldn't stay there any more so she left to the only city she remembered having family in but with all her bad luck only an empty house with nothing in it was found.

As it was the last of her money that was used in order to get to this city, she had nothing left. Luckily the house and neighbourhood her family once lived in was abandoned on the outskirts of the city, suppose there was a silver lining in coming to Gotham city. Namely the government scheme in which a child or orphan can obtain the ability to go to school and have free school lunches. Normally Alexx isn't one to go out of her way to go to school but the free food sounded good, so school it was.

With next to no money and not a lot of options for getting any she had become a bit of a kleptomania. Stealing. Most of it is harmless like finding a nice place for cheese, which had become a small addiction, and honestly the guy at the cheese shop probably let's her steal small amount of cheese, to be kind, maybe he could tell that the small bits of cheese really made her day. Another thing Alexx had managed to steal without issue was a mattress (that was from the junk pile so no humans involved, but hey it's not that bad it was cleanable). Then there's the money she had managed to steal from people. Its a lot harder to steal from people without getting caught but she has gotten a little better at it. Her choice of clothing was always baggy stuff, helps her to not get as noticed. Not just from those she stole from but the men in the streets don't bother her quite as much when one looks as plain and boring as possible. She feels so shy and self conscious that baggy clothes are a blessing for her mental well being.

"Welp that's enough moaning about the past I need a good old run then homework... ugh" Alexx got ready for a "long light jog", as she calls it but really it should be called a full on marathon run. She does so in her abandoned neighbourhood which surprisingly has only her around. At one point Alexx was told that there is a bad luck curse around, but it didn't really matter to Alexx as she already believed herself to be cursed with bad luck. Changing into a (baggy) workout outfit she headed out.

After 20 minutes of her 'jog' Alexx gets to a forest that feels odd yet inviting to her. Failing to curb her curiosity she jogs inwards and after a little wander finds a decomposing tree. Something shines on the bark a little way up and she climbs to investigate. She finds a small silver ring and not thinking too much about it Alexx simply pockets it. She continues her run before making it back to her house.

Relaxing from her run she decides to finally do her homework yet finds she just can't concentrate. Her mind wanders endlessly back to the ring. The ring and her stomach. "Huh I guess I'm hungry" She quickly made dinner leaving her delicious cheese for dessert. She eyed up the ring, silver with not much design; "mmm this seems like a nice ring not really my style but I bet it will make a pretty penny I'll see what I can get for it tomorrow but now desert time" sitting down on the floor she got her cheese out. But before she could start to enjoy it the ring started to shake and a glowing black ball emerged. All Alexx could do was stare (cheese temporarily forgotten) as the ball unfurled to revile a small black cat like creature, its eyes closed and it floated in the middle of her room. Definitely not a cat. In all her life she had heard of all the heroes and super powers some people have but you didn't think of their origin stories much, or rather hear about them so all that went through her mind was a panicked rambling "is this a alien or something strange?? What does it want??? Why was it in a ring?????" Alexx thinks nervously from having her first encounter with something supernatural. "What does it want? Maybe it won't be anything bad I mean it's just a few inches big it can't be that bad right? But then again maybe-'

Suddenly the creature opened its bright green eyes and started to look around. Spotted the cheese it floats slowly over to the plate in hunger, "uuuuugh food I'm so hungry... cheeeeeeese please can I have cheese"

Alexx freezes at this and face palms "I see something strange and nerve racking and all I'm asked from it is cheese... Ya know what, if you tell me what you are and how you came out of the ring and everything I might and I repeat might have a 'small' amount of cheese for you" curiosity getting the better of her again.

The small creature stops and whines "fiiine, fine I'll tell you! But you better listen I don't wanna repeat myself and I want cheeeeese! The names Plagg. I am the kwami of the black cat, the embodiment of bad luck. Ok maybe a bit of ruin, destruction and slight mischief too. That ring is my miraculous its what gives my chosen their powers. Since you found my ring I guess you're my new chosen and that's that, now feeeeed me cheese!"

Alexx stood up looking the kwami dead in the eye, trying to process what he said, "so I have powers now and the power is bad luck, destruction and ruin? Geeze that makes you sound like a bad guy… though that may help me get more money if I do it right... But wait, why cheese?"

"Um because cheese is delicious. It recharges me and I need it be charged for you to have powers." the small creature shrugs, "simple trade I get cheese you get power, oh there may be some guidelines I guess when using my powers. You can use something called cataclysm, it's kinda like a one shot wonder. It can do all sorts of damage but it takes a lot of energy so after using it you only have 5 minutes before changing back. Then I need to eat again to recharge or else you won't be able to transform but what you do is really up to you as long as I got cheese I'm not really that bothered," explained Plagg.

Alexx grabs the ring and puts it on. She gives Plagg some cheese, not caring for a change that she won't get any herself as she just wants to try out her new powers. "So um how does this work?"

"Simple kid. All you gotta say is Plagg clawww- um hang on before I tell you I need to make sure you know everything. Last time I got a huge lecture for forgetting things like that... um what else was there," Plagg thinks for a change before actually telling her the words for the transformation "Yes! I almost forgot the most important part: you're not allowed to tell anyone who you are; eventually I guess we can change that but at first it needs to be a secret… um there is a small downside some of my chosen have been annoyed about, ya ganna get some cat like traits. Nothing physical outside the suit but fortunately I may affect your natural personality with my clawsome catness so um yeah I think that's everything…"

"Everything? Ok right so the words are..?"

"Alright kid, what you wanna say is 'Plagg claws out' and to turn back it's 'Plagg claws in'" Plagg finishes off all her cheese.

Alexx touches the ring, "alright then, let's see how this goes… Plagg claws out!" In a flash of green light Plagg was absorbed into the ring which has now turned completely black. Alexx's once baggy outfit started the transformation into what can only be described as a skin tight leather looking spandex. It didn't leave much to the imagination.. She also got a mask, some cat ears and a long belt that looks like a tail.

Alexx looked around and moved a little around her room, "wow everything looks so much clearer, I feel stronger haha this is awesome." Alexx cheered enjoying the feeling of the transformation, until she glanced down at how her outfit looked like and froze. It was skin tight. And she was definitely not comfortable with just how tight it revealed her curves, "kyaaaa… um Plagg can we still talk like this" silence was her only answer, "guess not um Plagg claws in" in a second flash of green light the transformation came undone and Plagg zoomed out of the (now silver) ring laughing "wow kid, I've never had that kind of reaction before I gotta say ya got quite the pair of lungs on ya. It was hilarious!"

Alexx sighs and deadpans "I'm glad my distress gives you joy, but seriously can we change the outfit for something less um skintight? It shows some curves that I'm not comfy showing."

Plagg snickers "not really kid. But if it makes you feel better you do get a magic glamour effect to help protect your identity" Plagg 'tries' to comfort whilst thinking 'yeah right, like in going to tell her that changing the outfit is easy for me. No holder of mine is going to be shy. Plus with how she acts it's going to be funny watching her getting used to it' then Plagg had a sudden "hey kid what do you normally do I mean it's kinda a empty house what you do for fun?"

Alexx looks a bit uneasy, "well I don't really have much to do. I exercise often to keep my time occupied. The emptiness is more along the lines of 'I don't really have much money', so… I'm able to go to school and have free lunches, but for the rest I may um steal, like the cheese was stolen. Sorry."

Plagg didn't seem to mind, "I don't care if you're a thief. I mean seriously, I've been around a lot. Centuries even. Whose chosen did you think invented the name of cat burglar? So I've got a thief this time, nothing new for me. But hey upside for you: stealing is going to be a bit more easier."

"Really? Aren't you meant to discouraging stealing? I was half expecting it."

Plagg deadpans, "Kid, I have told you I'm the embodiment of bad luck with a touch of mischief. Plus I've had thieves in the past. I don't really care as long as I have my cheese."

Alexx sighs "okay then, if I'm ganna be able to be a real thief, not just a small time food thief I'm ganna need practice. Any plan to help me Plagg?" the only thought going through her head was about making her survival easier, and not having to worry about stealing too much or too often. She lived in Gotham. Home of Batman. Without some major help he would find and catch her oh so easily. She did not want to be caught. Fear was a great motivator, or in this case a de-motivator and it was this fear of the bat that always made her more nervous when stealing. This kwami, this magic was gonna be a huge help she was gonna survive. Not just that, she was gonna thrive.

Plagg thinks while Alexx is in deep thought, "well kid, people normally start small. There any kinda like mobile banks or banks on wheels ya can hit then run away?"

Alexx thinks "um that sounds kinda like an armoured truck and there is no way I can stop one of those things. I've seen my outfit the most I have is a baton. Unless there's something you're not telling me about that baton I can't think of a way to open something with inch thick armour."

"Kid, kid, kid, I've told you, you have a special ability called cataclysm it can do so much destruction. It will be able to stop it fairly easily, believe me. Ya just gotta call it out 'cataclysm' then touch the object. My power will take care of the rest."

Alexx looks a bit nervous "alright Plagg I'll try it out. If this goes bad I blame you. Plagg claws out!"

As Plagg goes to the ring he yells out to his holder: "Don't forget to swing the hips shy girrrrrlll!"

Alexx goes bright red at Plagg's comment, "him saying that mixed with this outfit doesn't quite help my confidence…" she muttered before putting her game face on, "Let's go and see if we can find an armoured truck…. Maybe I should have thought this through more.."

Alexx finally gets enough courage to head out in her new outfit. Yet she still kept out of sight mostly by leaping from roof top to roof top. Alexx couldn't help but whoop at the thrill: "haha this is awesome and so much more easy then I thought possible! I feel so fast, but maybe I should actually try have a look for an armoured truck."

After around an hour of looking she found nothing, "Right, still can't find it. I guess getting power from something that claims to be the embodiment of bad luck I'd probably still be stuck with bad luck." Alexx sighs getting ready to go home but then spots an armoured truck going down a empty road, "or maybe it's the other people who get the bad luck. Let's see how this works; CATACLYSM!" a dark, green and black smoke appeared on her right hand. She simply stepped off the roof to land on the top of the truck and slammed her hand onto the top. She took a moment to watch as her power acts quickly and destructively causing the truck to rapidly rust and fall apart. It left a hole large enough for her to slip in, revealing a few bags of money. Alexx chose not to be too greedy for her first time and just grabbed one bag.

She got back home in record speed of 4 minutes and 13 seconds. Just enough time to get inside before her transformation becomes undone. Plagg comes out of the ring and faces his chosen slightly shocked, "wow you actually pulled it off. You have a bit more guts than I was expecting and it doesn't look like anyone properly saw you and your tight suited ass hehe."

Alexx just freezes and blushes madly. She didn't want to think about it "I'm still not that comfortable about it, but I'm maybe I should just open this to see what I got and hope there isn't any tracker or something. It will take my mind off guys looking at me in this ridiculously tight suit." Alexx then proceeded to open the bag and was delighted to see that there was only money inside. She counted the money and was surprised to see that she stole $1000 "okay that's a lot of money. Um what am I meant to do with it now? Um well, food will be much easier to get, don't have to steal that for a bit. And maybe I can actually thank that guy from the cheese shop I kept stealing from.. So tomorrow, yeah, tomorrow let's go get some food shopping done. Will you be alright till tomorrow for cheese? It's late and I'll be sure to buy more cheese for you. Sorry."

"Its alright kid, I'm sure I'll survive if you get me some Camembert I'll forgive you for lack of cheese" Plagg knew his chosen needed sleep more than he needed cheese. She had done well for her first time out in the suit.

"Camembert? Isn't that the really expensive stinky cheese? I mean I know I like cheese but that stuff is still too smelly for me." Alexx was a little grossed out at his choice of cheese.

"Don't be dissing my Camembert! But I suppose the upside is that I love that and you don't, so more for me." Plagg grins.

"Well, I guess we kinda have the money for a little bit of expensive cheese.. However right now I need sleep before I think too much about this, so goodnight Plagg" Alexx yawned.

Plagg looks at his new holder with a small smile "goodnight kid…" then quietly he speaks to himself "and I think you're going to be a good holder and something special." He flew over to nuzzle his sleeping chosen's face with affection.

Scene changes to the bat cave*

Batman was on his computer when an alert resonated. A new case for his attention. He had set it so the small crime was ignored as it could be dealt with from the police, as corrupt as they were. Special cases like this one caught his attention. A thief had robbed an armoured truck yet only stole one bag of money. There was plenty of opportunity for them to steal more. Far more.

What really worried him was what the thief did to the truck itself. According to the statement from the guard, they were driving along incognito and suddenly the truck started to rust, very quickly too, and fell apart. It was weakenedto the point where they could break the bullet proof windows and armoured doors with just a tap of their fingers. All they where able to see was a cat themed thief. Batman's first thought was Cat woman, but the description they gave from the brief view they had was someone else entirely. Maybe Catwoman had obtained an apprentice and this was just a test. That thought didn't fill him with confidence.

"Hey Batman what you looking at now? Is that a new criminal?" Robin, Batman's young prodigy and sidekick, asked with his curiosity beaming.

"Looks like it. Seems to be a cat themed thief. But unlike other thieves this one has an ability not seen before, so be careful out there Robin. Looks like what was touched, in this case the truck was rusted or aged beyond belief. If that can be done to an armoured truck in seconds, what else can be done? What's worrying is that if this person can do that at anytime there wouldn't be any safe that can't be opened. This may end up as the most dangerous thief in regards of trying to catch no residue left or anything" Batman explains.

Robin whistles "wow that sounds bad any clue who it is or where they are from?"

Batman frowns "no, there is nothing. Didn't get caught on any cameras and the thief ran exclusively on the rooftops where there is less security. The armoured truck was even tracked to a small road with hardly any cameras or any other people. It looks like it was carefully planned and swiftly done"

Robin is a bit worried, "that doesn't seem very good. I guess we have another criminal to catch and apparently one that plans almost as much as us if they did all that just for one bag of money. So how much was in each bag?"

"Only $1000 dollars."

"All that for $1000? Imagine how much planning will be done they wanted to rob a bank or something more," Robin muttered

"Yes that's is what worry's me too. If we can't find this thief then with the fact this is another cat themed thief maybe Catwoman has taken a apprentice so we might be able to get a identity or something more from Catwoman the next time we find her." Batman worried about the possibility.

"Right then we should keep an eye out then, but is it optimistic to think this is just a one time deal and have now stopped their criminal ways" Robin says playfully with an optimistic attitude.

Batman stares at Robin, "sadly we are never really that lucky she will be back and we will need to be ready."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** i **don't own anything but my OC and any ideas I get thanks to kmbrun for helping me edit and beta**

Alexx woke up early thanks to Plagg, he was whining about the lack of cheese and constantly asking when she is going to get him some. She could only take it so long till she gave up and glanced at the time, only 5:30 am. "Ugh! yes, hush Plagg! I'm getting up now to buy you your bloody cheese."  
She wasn't really a morning person but then the memories of yesterday got her to shoot up out of bed. Did it actually happen? Did she really do that? She had actually managed to steal a lot of money (in her eyes). She became aware of a nervous feeling that started to form in the pit of her stomach, the gut feeling that this day will not get any better. Worrying about something like she got dressed and grabbed a lump of money and left for the shop with Plagg hiding in her shirt.

Alexx headed into town, feeling nervous inside but trying to look like her normal self. Heading into the cheese store she spots George, the kind man who owns the cheese store she would normally 'appropriate' cheese from. Alexx noticed that he saw her and gave a small smile. Heading toward the counter she shyly says. "Hey, I'm um here to buy some cheese,"  
Slightly shocked the man remarked, "So our little cheese thief has turned over a new leaf, but still can't seem to curb her cheese addiction. So what can I get you?" George said with a warm smile and a bit of humor.  
"So um you didn't mind me stealing cheese from your store? I am sorry about all the stealing though. But I never really had money until now. I'm sure it's not enough to pay you back, but maybe one day I will. I only have a small amount of money but I still want to buy some cheese but the cheese I want to ask for is expensive cheese so uh could I have a wheel of Camembert cheese and maybe a block of cheddar so... how much would that cost?" Alexx talked in a mild ramble while apologizing and asking at the same time.

George just gave a hearty laugh, "No, I didn't mind that much after a while, it was more along the line of 'I was annoyed'. Why do you steal? After a while, I noticed that you only stole small amounts, you seemed to actively try to steal as little as possible, after a while, I started to expect my little thief. You became quite predictable, so I always left a little bit just for you. This is a nice change, so don't worry, just become a loyal little customer rather than my loyal little thief."  
Alexx blushed slightly, "Um, thank you. I know it's really early, but could I buy some cheese?"  
George smiled kindly at her, "Yes, it would come up to $15 dollars, I know it's a bit, can you afford it safely?"  
Alexx smiled. "Yes, I can actually afford it now. Thank you very much." Taking her purrr-chase from the man she left the store.

Once she was hidden where nobody could see her she took the Camembert out of its wrapping and handed it to Plagg, "Here's your cheese Plagg. This is a lot smellier than I thought, so enjoy" Plagg came out of her shirt pocket and grabbed the cheese gleefully.  
"Mmmm gooey Camembert! Thanks, kid."  
Looking at the amount she had left over she cried out "I grabbed how much!?" trying to keep her voice low deciding to do the next best thing and distract herself.

Alexx looks at Plagg and smiles meekly remembering what today is. "Well, now that you are fed I need to do what I hate most of all. School. So please let the cheese last. It's gonna be quite a few more hours before you can get more. You don't mind staying hidden in my shirt right? I just have to get home to get dressed. We still have some time, but I do need to hurry."  
"Staying hidden? That's easy. I'll just sleep while you gotta deal with the day of school. Hehe, have fun with the boredom" Plagg snickers at his chosen's agony of not liking school.

Alexx sighs not even responding to the small kwami as she heads back home. She was looking forward to leaving school already, not just for the sheer sake of not liking it, but so that she could go shopping for food afterward. Then she could eat and not worry about food for a few days. Once home she got dressed for school: a dark gray skirt that came past her knees, and a white button shirt with a large baggy cardigan which didn't show much of her body shape. Shyness was a huge factor in her choice of clothes.

Alexx got to school without any drama from local bullies and gangs. She and Plagg went largely unnoticed throughout the day. Going through the normal routine of classes and other activities as usual. Alexx may hate school but she has the habit of working hard. She feared underachieving, as this was a lifeline. It afforded her free lunches and excellent tutelage, but today was different.

She was worried when the message came through the school's PA system, politely demanding her presence at the principle's office. "Plagg!" she hissed at the small creature hiding somewhere in her baggy clothes, "What if they know? You know?!" Yet she needn't have been so worried.

Her hard work and high marks had made it possible to get noticed by the one and only Gotham Private Academy's board of governors. A representative had been sent to talk to the bright young student: "Alexandra Pollit, I represent Gotham Private Academy and with your high scores, we would like to offer you a place in our academy. As we understand, you are here on a scholarship from the government. We would like to offer you the same deal at our school. We like to enroll hard-working pupils like yourself at our academy. Please let us know what you think and we will send you an offer in more detail through the post."

This shocked Alexx as she sure wasn't expecting it, such good fortune is rare in her life. A ball of nervousness took up residence in the pit of her stomach. The fact she didn't exactly have a home address makes receiving post a tiny bit inconvenient and not to say the least bit illegal.  
Thinking fast she asked "Um, couldn't you just send it here so I can look it over at school? That way I can decide if your academy and I are a good fit together. When decided I will give you my answer. The only other request I have is free lunches, for as long as I am at the academy?" she paused for a second, "So what is the workload like? I mean, I am prepared to work extremely hard and I am not a quitter, let's say I'm curious."  
"Well, I can say it wouldn't be hard to let you keep your free lunches, as for the workload for someone like you. It wouldn't be that much harder then the level you are on at the moment. We will even get you a uniform if that helps you." The gentleman smiled warmly at her, aware of financial difficulties she may have an internally praising her for speaking up about her free lunches. It was probably the only decent meal she got.

Alexx couldn't help but think that the deal was getting better and better the more she listened. Due to a few facts better school means better food. it also means that students are wealthier and easier pickings. So far she is could see no downside "Is there a catch to this? There usually is a catch. Stuff like this doesn't normally happen."  
"Well normally I'd agree with you but this time I would have to disagree. Your grades have always been high, with the exception of your physical education grade, quite exceptional. So this time it was just your hard work that gave you this opportunity. If you choose to come, please come to our school when your day ends and we can talk in more detail. I'll let you think about this. Farewell Alexandra." He shrugged his coat on and doffed his hat as he passed out the door.

Alexx stood in slight shock about what the man had just told her "Um, yeah. Sure. I'll see you later." realising she was still in the principle's office she nervously smiled towards said principle, who had been there silent the whole time, and scampered out the door herself.

The rest of the day was spent in a daze. When she had, at last, a free period, she woke the sleeping kwami. "Plagg I have been getting a lot of good stuff today do you have anything to do with this?"  
Laughing a bit at her "Well kid just because I am the embodiment of bad luck, it doesn't mean I can't reduce yours a bit. I mean if I want an easier life, you need to be able to relax outside of your other persona. By the way, what are you going to call yourself? Sticking to the black cat?"  
"um how about going French and call me Chat Noir." Smiles the newly named theif.

'sadly this does also mean that you may get more bad luck as the cat but that luck doesn't always affect in a bad way' Plagg thought happy to have changed the subject from her good luck.

Alexx looks at the small Kwami, thinking how good it is to have a friend "Thanks Plagg, I think it is a good deal. Plus if everything goes well more Camembert will be on offer as a thank you."  
Plagg shrugs "No worries kid but I'm keeping you up on the cheese offer."  
Finally, by the end of the day, Alexx decided to go to Gotham Academy. Before doing anything else Alexx decides it will be a great idea to test out her new powers, sprinting to the other side of town should be a breeze and it was ending it with a small flip. It only took 20 minutes, Alexx had to double check her time. Hardly out of breath. Her athletic ability was always on the good side, but nowhere like this, it felt incredible. Feeling slightly elated with this achievement she gave herself a huge smile and a pat on the back.

Unbeknownst to Alexx, someone had noticed her ability, The boy wonder Robin, in his civilian self as Richard 'Dick' Grayson. Instead of going to greet her he decided to hide back and simply watch. He entered his school and curiosity led him to follow her silently.  
Batman always said "Be cautious with something new, interesting and out of place," and she was definitely out of place. With the shapeless and baggy clothes. As he followed her into the school, he slowly noticed how she walks, with silent footsteps it seems she was physically unable to make a sound while walking and this intrigued Dick.

Arriving at reception Alexx wondered how many times she is going to get lost, If she decides to join the academy. Not noticing or caring that she was being followed she asked the receptionist to speak to the principal. She smiled and thanked her and was taken to the principal for a quick meeting. Dick watching the scene became convinced that this is a new student, and his curiosity reached new heights.

During the meeting with the Principal, Alexx was reassured that the offer is the same as what representative gave her earlier. She still couldn't see a downside to the offer. Now she only really had a few things to ask: "I really like this offer, so I'd like to take it. I'll work hard to make it worthwhile. When does the school term start and when can I pick up my uniform? Can I still wear a large cardigan? I am really conscious of my body and would feel comfortable with a cardigan on."  
Smiling the principal replies "Yes good. The term starts next Monday and we will have your uniform ready on Friday, as for the cardigan I don't see that being much of an issue"  
"Thank you, Sir, I will see you again on Friday. I look forward to joining your school, Sir. G-goodbye Sir." Alexx thanks the principal and left the school. Next destination, the cheese deli again for Plagg. She has to plan the rest of her week which she expects to be more mundane than the past two days have been. She just went on with the rest of her day deciding to walk more than run, so she can time the distance between her humble abode and the academy.

As she expected her week was boring but the training helped her realize what Plagg meant by she is more cat-like.  
Alexx found it rather embarrassing when she learned that she can't help purring when she is happy or the small meow that comes out when she is shocked and she is now much more flexible, imagine her surprise when she went from being stiff to doing the splits in one day but what she found most useful was the balance and ability to walk in absolute silence no matter what shoes she wore, it was pawsome!

*Scene change Gotham academy: Dick's class*

"Hello, students. I am here to inform you that starting Monday, a new student will be joining this class. She is transferring here from a public school, so please help her feel welcome. Can I ask Richard Grayson to be her school guide? As your academic level is at a level where a little bit of helping out won't hurt it. Thank you students; please enjoy the rest of your day."  
Dick thinks about the girl he saw earlier in the week 'so she is going to be in my class, is she? Well, this is going to be interesting I wonder how fast she is. Maybe she will join the track or gymnastics club... We shall see next week.'

Going back home Dick met up with his adopted father Bruce Wayne, "Hey is it normal for a new student to be accepted from a public school to go to Gotham Private Academy? She didn't look very much but I can tell that she was a fast runner, so maybe an athletic scholarship what do you think?"  
Bruce looked towards his adopted son "I don't actually see how that is really an issue. Scholarship to a school that is not known for their athletic achievements, is very interesting. That you're getting a new schoolmate even if it for a possible athletic scholarship, now that is interesting" Bruce look a little bit amused at Dick's antics of curiosity in regard to an actual change in his civilian life.

"Well, either way, looks like you still have a few days to wait until you get your answers," Bruce chuckles.

*Scene change back to Alexx*

"All right Plagg so I'm feeling more confident about being Chat Noir but I think our money will only last maybe a few weeks. Especially the speed you have been going through the cheese! Do you think I should try and go for another armored truck? I think I should plan it out a bit this time and not rely on blind luck like before," Alexx asks her small Kwami in hope for a bit of help in regards to her future thieving.  
"Well, kid I think maybe you should try a few more armoured trucks they seem simple enough right now. I think you need a bit more experience before going bigger and I mean getting used to avoiding security, like cameras, because you know that's the thing now" Plagg replies trying to be helpful.  
"Thanks, Plagg perhaps tonight I should just head out and look for possible routes the armoured trucks follow. Heh, you know what's coming now right?" Alexx said, getting up and feeling a bit more confident about the money she is about to steal and feels like she can pull it off too.  
Plagg chuckles "Yeah kid just say the words."  
Alexx gave a little smirk "Plagg claws out" closing her eyes enjoying the transformation. "Ahh, I am starting to enjoy the feeling this gives. It's a bit of a confidence boost although I still don't like the outfit. Maybe I need some cat puns to complete in the humor. It may take their minds off my outfit. Yeah, cat puns are the way to go. Um, this will be clawsome… might need some work" Alexx then heads out to stalk her prey. Some armoured trucks drivers not knowing that the Dark Knight is waiting for any news on the new thief in Gotham city.

 **A/N here is the second chapter I am a slow writer if nobody has noticed, my story is going to start off slow until canon starts then it will pick up a bit more so until then please enjoy learning about my OC**


	3. chapter 3

Miraculous in Young Justice

 ** _A/N Hey guys i dont own anything and as i say i have really slow update times as im trying to atleast try stay on one single story, sadly this is an un betad_** ** _chapter so possible bad grammer somewhere please enjoy_**

 ** _Black cat angel thank you and i may need more luck to actually stick to plot_**

 ** _kaeterinaromanov im glad you like my start and i hope my oc stays interesting_**

Chapter 3

Running on rooftops planning a crime is our little thief chat noir stopping on a roof she pulled out a map with a pen "alright it's taken me 4 hours of which 2 of them where trying to find the darn things but I now have the route of 2 trucks now on these route I have only really found one spot in which a well time cataclysm and run could let me get away safely and easily and hope that nobody can find me alright I'll stake this out a bit more and make my move in 2 weeks time, yeah 2 more weeks of planning for this route should let me get more ways to escape just in case Batman finds out I don't feel confident enough to try take him on" chat noir sits down on the roof in thought checking her baton which has become far more versatile then she originally thought it can extend to an extreme even to the point of making a thin bridge, it has a GPS map and even is a cell phone/video phone, even down to having a clock and as far as she could tell it was damn near indestructible.

Looking at the time she sighs it was time to go home and get some sleep as tomorrow was Friday the last day of public school and soon she will start her new school, of which she needs to remember to collect her new uniform for maybe she will get more info and plans on the weekend for her heist and try to learn how to fight a bit more with her staff for self-defense, sighing she goes home to de-transform into Alexx her civilian self but as she now relaxes Plagg starts to moan "ugh kid your far more thorough then pretty much every chat noir there has been in the past but do you seriously need that much planning I know your shy and nervous but seriously hit it the weekend and relax the rest of the time"

Alexx sighs "Plagg I'm not over planning it I'd rather it be purrrrfect instead of making a mistake, meow this cat won't let the bat catch her"

Plagg chuckles "well your puns are getting better and so in your confidence is but you do know if this goes according to plan the bat will be the one checking out your tightly wrapped ass" ending it trying to embarrass her.

Alexx becoming more determined and more used to Plagg's crudeness but still blushing "well hopefully that's the only thing I will let him see as long as it remains always out of reach so he can't catch my ass"

Plagg whoops for joy "yay it may have taken a few days maybe there is hope for you yet but you where able to have a come back it may have been weak but it's a comeback"

Chuckling Alexx calls to the kwami "yes yes Plagg now come on we gotta go to school its last day at our current one and soon to be a new start and maybe I'll try that hip swing you have been asking me to do for the whole time I've known you" she jokes,

Smirking Plagg "no guy is gonna be able to take their eyes off your ass"

"Thanks, Plagg it's a bit of a confidence booster. I think? but what is your obsession with my ass" asked a curious and confused Alexx not knowing what to think of the kwami always comments of her ass

Coughing Plagg tries to get out of the question "aren't you getting ready for school we don't want to be late" Alexx looks at Plagg unconvinced but knowing that what she got was all he would say to her on the topic "fine Plagg let's go to school and I'll think about doing the heist the weekend we shall see if they get a bit of bad luck".

Going to Gotham school for her last day it being mainly but the day went slow but uneventful and getting the new uniform but when the day is over and getting home she got ready to become her alter ego chat noir

"Alright Plagg school is finally over and now it's time to get ready to check for escape routes for after my heist," Alexx tells to her kwami thinking it over and planning more after buying a desk and a board to help her plan more

"Um kid I like that your trying to be prepared but isn't this going overboard I mean your board is bordering on the obsessive I mean you have been timed yourself 3 times on each escape route each day to see if you can make it in 5 minutes and each time you made it with time to spare" Plagg replies slightly sweat dropping at Alexx over planning.

"its not that bad but I suppose after tonight I'll be ready so I'll do the heist on Sunday if tonight and tomorrow planning goes right and I'll hope that the bad luck that happens won't be mine" Alexx admitted relenting With a small frown for the floating cat

"I suppose it could be worse but still I'm glad the over planning is going to soon be over so then let's get this started how many bags you going to steal this time" Plagg giggles thinking about his cheese.

"Right now I'm only planning one but maybe I'll go for two when the time comes, right let's get going Plagg claws out" Alexx calls as a flash of green light comes and she is transformed into chat noir.

Chat Noir is running over rooftops towards her planned perch in which she will be starting her plan perching in place waiting for the truck as it should be arriving in 10 minutes. Waiting 10 minutes is easy for Alexx she has plenty of practice from school when she is dead board, the truck comes on time and chat smiles to herself as it goes past maybe she will be hitting it on Sunday it does seem that it's going to be purrrrfect, "and the little mice scurry while the cat is ready to play soon a bit on this black cats bad luck will be all on you" smirking to herself now is the time to leave as she feels a bit more ready but as she goes a voice is heard "awww and hear I was thinking that I could see how the new little thief takes an armored truck, I'm not sure if I like that fact youre dressed like me I'm supposed to be the main cat in this town" chat freezes at the voice turns around shocked and sees Catwoman dressed in her leather outfit and red goggles and whip on her hip.

"well this cat doesn't mean to cause any trouble and I'm surprised your have herd about me but I should introduce myself to the first cat I've met my name is chat noir and looks like I've gotten a bit of bad luck running into you like this so will just have to bit you adue and leave" chat bows dramatically toward Catwoman, however Catwoman has something else in mind she takes her whip out "I don't think so kitty we are going to have a little chat about your outfit choice and a reminder about who should be the only cat in this town, but I think your statement about have a bit of bad luck is fully true" Catwoman smirks at chat noir

"Um well to be honest the outfit wasn't exactly by choice I kinda get my powers via magic and this is the outfit it gave me I mean seriously I'm rather self conscious about my body and this is a skintight outfit it's not really a good combination, as for me being a thief I've only stolen small stuff the biggest this I've done was the armored trust last earlier this week and I would rather avoid a fight ya know" chat noir blurted out slightly nervous as she never really got into a fight before even with her practice it's always just been her.

"So you get powers from magic and it gave you a cat outfit and your such a new thief I don't know whether to keep threatening you or laughing at how your reaction to all this is, I mean you're a cat thief who doesn't like your outfit yet still coming out and by the looks of it planning to steal something so my main question is when are you going to steal money I want to watch it should be something to see much more interesting then just the jewel store I was going to rob" Catwoman says with a bit of mirth in her eyes.

Nervous chat replies "um well what about if I don't want you to watch as my escape needs to be very fast and alone so I don't really trust you for the after of the heist"

Laughing Catwoman says "Oh honey if you leave some money for me I'll leave you be I'll even show you some tricks if you good enough maybe taking a page out of the bat's book and have my own little sidekick thief"

Shocked Alexx looks at Catwoman "you would want to teach me?"

"Only if your good enough so what's it going to be"

"I'll have to say I was going to rob it on Sunday this time but I'll only be taking one maybe two bags your free to the rest if you think you can escape you just need to leave me alone to my escape and I'll be here on Monday to talk to your again and see how it goes and or what you think of my ability" Alexx explains her current plan for taking Catwoman's offer

"Well well you really don't want me to follow you but I suppose this time around I'll leave it to you as this cat is curious about what you can do and if your leaving me money who am I to say no to that" Catwoman smiles looking forward to Sunday as she will soon see what chat noir can really do

"Well I'm leaving to get a bit more ready it will be interesting learning from you" flashing a smile chat leaves before Catwoman can reply, as Catwoman watches her leave "interesting indeed she does seem more athletic then I thought at least but I wonder if she is really a thief or will she be more of a good guy or like me a bit more indecisive" Catwoman leaves after that thought no longer interested in the jewelry store she was about to rob as her interest is fully in the regards of the new cat in town and maybe her appreciate, what a strange thought that is

Scene change Alexx house*

"Plagg claws in" letting the transformation drop she looks at Plagg with shock of what just happened fully hitting her "Plagg did Catwoman just offer to teach me how to steal if I impress her" Plagg looked at her with his small green eyes looked with slight wonder "yeah who would have thought a thief like her would offer you that I say take it. should help you get more skills but let's keep your future open and let's hope it's interesting"

"Well Sunday will be one for the books for me and now I'm even more nervous I'm gonna have to spend more time tomorrow practicing" Alexx letting her nerves get the better of her wanting nothing more then practice as if nothing else she can be one stubborn lady even in tedious task or boring stuff if she decides to do it she will see it through

"More practice I swear kid you are by far the most stubborn holder I've had don't you ever get bored doing the same stuff over and over and over again remember, Kid I still gotta watch you like I do when you wear the suit" Plagg just complains about her always wanting practice

"Oh shush, you know the more I train the better I am and the more camembert you get. to think of that most my money seems to be going on your cheese through I've even been giving up buying my own cheese for you so let me have this I'm trading my cheese addiction for a training one" Alexx trying to shut Plagg's complaining down

"Well kid I guess that's the deal I've gotten and I'll make due now where's my cheese" Plagg

Alexx rolls her eyes chuckles to him "well then I guess I do need to feed you, huh all you will do is moan if not" a cheeky smile is upon her face

Plagg just smiles "see now why can't that kinda smile be on your face even out of uniform or not towards me you still need more confidence but we will get there eventually"

Alexx smiles "well I wonder if it would take much more of your moaning though but yes eventually but maybe keeping my shy self for my civilian side will help with my hero identity I'm getting used to swapping the two it's not that hard"

"Well kid it's time for your annoying practice soon just as soon as I finish my cheese," Plagg says eating his cheese

Alexx waiting for Plagg to finish his cheese but when he was finally done she smirks knowing he doesn't want to move just yet "times up Plagg… Plagg claws out" leaving now again as chat noir she goes to the Forrest to practice her movements until she finds a small clearing in where she practices her staff fighting the best she can while being alone mainly going from instinct even in the dead of night and pure darkness this wasn't able to stop her as she has learned with her suit on she now has a cats eyes and night vision.

"I think that's all I can do tonight I'll need to go shopping tomorrow even if the house is basically only me there I still don't have enough money to really do it back up but maybe some more stuff inside would be good but for now focus on food and survival stuff" Alexx thinks as her cat eyes focus for the way home seeing perfectly clearly in the night.

As Saturday rolled around around and went it was spend mainly with cheese and practice for Alexx as her nerves started to play up and hit her harder as she now wanted to impress Catwoman for she has found chat noir and has almost offered to help teach her and even if it was just a random impulse on the woman's behalf, Alexx wasn't someone to go halfway if her mind was made up.

Looking around her abandoned house there is more in there then ever before even if her fridge was technically a cooler box and she does her washing in town there are a bit more comforts like she now has a new mattress, a desk, her to do crime boards as Plagg put it and other stuff, maybe one day she will be able to sort out her electric and plumbing problems as it's a bit annoying.

When Sunday finally came round an hour before her heist was to happen you can see Alexx walking around with Plagg following her trying to calm her down "kid relax you have done loads of practice for this it will go right remember it's simple wait for truck use cataclysm then grab a bag and run like hell see simple"

"Yah I know but it doesn't make it feel any less stressful but yes think of money think of food and I'll survive" Alexx tells herself trying to listen to Plagg, oh was he planning really that simple well anyways she has an hour to get ready realizing it's so close she starts pacing again

Plagg sighs at his holder "this is going to be a long hour"

After around an hour of trying to calm down, Alexx realized it's now time to head out "alright Plagg looks like we have to leave now and do our robbery"

"Oh thank the kwami above this torment is finally over let's go get some cheese money" Plagg cheers with a laugh

"Even now all you think of is cheese, hehe what am I to do with you Plagg… I don't need an answer so Plagg claws out" Alexx says not wanting a reply from her kwami With a scram of "you can't stop my cheese" and a flash of green light chat noir is ready to go rob an armored truck.

Arriving at the location she find Catwoman already there waiting, checking her baton there is still 20 minutes before the theft will actually happen "well you're a bit early it's not for another 20 minutes" Catwoman smiles at chat "well that gives me 20 minutes to talk to you with the fact you actually showed up today you seem confident in the fact your going to succeed so I'd want to know my maybe appreciate so tell me" Alexx looks at Catwoman with a smile on her face "well I'm not telling you my name just call me Chat if you want a name but as you know I'm still new and pretty much self-taught if I ever where to fight I have my baton which can extend into a staff and my suit comes with sharp claws they are good for grip on trees and walls and that's the main things I guess" thinking Catwoman asks "and your suit you said it was magic does it ever time out and what happens when it does do our have to do something to charge it or what" Alexx looks uncomfortable "oh um the suit yes it can run out of charge and it reverts me back to what I was wearing before the transformation I do know when it's going to run out normally as I gotta run and get safe before that happens I don't want anyone knowing who I am"

"I see so how long does it take for you to recharge and what do you need to recharge if anything" Catwoman asks trying to get all the answers she wants and hear Alexx mumble "cheese" confused she asks again "what?" chat sighs "cheese, m power recharges with cheese" Catwoman can't help but laugh "cheese, haha you're a cheese powered cat thief, oh that's rich" chat noir just starts pouting at her soon to be mentor "but I'm still cool right?" Alexx asks with a pout and a hopeful look "id say yes if it wasn't for the cheese now your just a cheesy thief" Catwoman laughing at chats face, when a engine comes into hearing she sees chat get a smirk on her face "show time now you will see what a bit of bad luck can do" winking with sudden confidence chat then says one word which would forever mark it's self in Catwoman's mind "cataclysm" a dark green and black smoke appears over chats hand as she pounces on top of the truck slamming her hand on to the top of the truck watching in shock Catwoman watches the trust become rusted fragile and broken as chat grabs 2 bags then runs with practiced skill off to a destination nobody knows all the guards can see is her running away with no word and nothing "now that's interesting looks like I'll have to keep on my toes if she can pull that kind of trick, tomorrow will be interesting my first prodigy first thing first I need to know more about that transformation" Catwoman walks away with a small smirk on her lips.

The bat cave*

Batman sits by his supercomputer looking over the metal from the new cat thief's first robbery to see if there is anything he can learn to see what happened when a message comes through from Robin as he is doing his own patrol for small-time crooks with some pictures of a new armored truck broken in the same way as the last one was robbed "mmm looks like they can use this ability readily and with the same planning and escape I'll need to come up with a way of tracking them through that ability if possible I have never seen another ability like it" over the radio Batman asks Robin to bring back some samples of the truck for analysis and compare it to the samples he has already, rubbing his eyes worried thinking what would happen if he still can't find them and they keep stealing without leaving a trace aside from the guard's seeing the thief leave.

 ** _A/N so thats chapter 3 i hope you like it ill try have chapter 4 out faster next chapter has new school and chat with a cat_**


End file.
